


A Dark Glitch

by TyJax_EeOwen



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bed pinning, Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier Does, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Jack Doesn't Know About His Demon, Kissing, M/M, Magical handcuffs, Making Out, Mark Knows About His Demon, Markiplier's Apartment, Septiplier AWAY!, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: As soon as he’d seen the boy he’d felt him, felt the power and darkness behind those bright blue eyes of the mere mortal he was born into, much like himself, but that was the only similarity that was between them. Dark was all-powerful, The Demon of Demons, raw power and naked dominance that made others of their kind falter and hide, fearing that he’d turn his gaze on them.





	A Dark Glitch

As soon as he’d seen the boy he’d felt him, felt the power and darkness behind those bright blue eyes of the mere mortal he was born into, much like himself, but that was the only similarity that was between them. Dark was all-powerful, _The_ Demon of Demons, raw power and naked dominance that made others of their kind falter and hide, fearing that he’d turn his gaze on them.

And the boy didn’t even know. He was unaware. He was an oblivious, happy, hyperactive person that had no idea of the monster hidden inside his pale skin and behind his happy-go-lucky grin. How fortunate… for the human. If he knew what was actually hidden within him, he’d have stayed home, hidden from the world and would try his damnedest to keep it that way, in fear of the monster freeing itself.

Dark deducted rather simply, unlike himself and his vessel, that there was no accord, nor any form of agreement that they had. Such as the ones that were between himself and his body. For example, Dark was really only allowed to be freed when Mark knew that there would be no interruptions. No killing. No scaring. The usual cliche, uneventful rules.

From what Dark could tell, that the boy knew nothing of the creature within, the monster hadn’t appeared as of yet. But he could feel him, could sense him under the skin, awake and aware and watching. Watching through the younger human’s eyes. Maybe he was getting a feel for the world through his gaze, through his lifestyle. It made him all the more curious to find out what kind of demon he was, what kind of creature that could sit there and calculate and seem so patient while humans ran around, so tempting to play with, for any demon, not including himself, considering that Dark was mature, easily bored and rarely _played games_ anymore. It still peeked his interested of how this young one seemed to restrain himself so easily and just _watch._

It seemed that his host hadn’t seen or sensed the demon in his best, though it wasn’t surprising at all. He was a simple human, but it was no less pleasing to hear him offer a room to the other boy, the offer being graciously accepted and that only proved that he wasn’t aware either. He smirked darkly and rode along with them, hidden inside his vessel and saying nothing to warn his human of the other creature.

Hours later and he had his chance. He waited and waited, watching the two play games for a video and then leave the building for a stroll to the nearest store for snacks and drinks. A movie night was planned and hours later, he had the chance. He could feel his host fall deeper into his sleep after a few long stretched out minutes. Once he was sure of the fact that his vessel wouldn’t wake, he took on his body, his hair dying the red dye black and his eyes darkened completely. He climbed silently from the bed, the room only seeming to darken as he glanced upon it and he headed for the bedroom door, his stride graceful in an eerie way and his posture was unnervingly straight and he held himself with a mature air. A suit and formal shoes gradually materialized upon him, a deep grey with a white shirt, unbuttoned to the chest with no tie.

A few seconds of walking and he was standing outside of the spare room, silence building. Dark could feel the power behind the wood, the growing darkness and strength of whatever was inside the other human. It tugged a smile at the corner of his lips and he reached out, a hand tucked behind his back. The other opened the door and he stood there, not entering the room as the door swung wider and the room was revealed to him.

There was indeed darkness in there, shadows taking over the room with a greener tint contrasting with Dark’s redder hue. It was almost welcoming and he could taste the warmth of the other demon. He waited, inhaling and familiarizing himself with the scent and feel. It was thicker, stronger and the other demon was doing it purposely now that he was closer to the skin, to breaking free. A simple push.

“I can feel you. Show yourself,” his voice was slow, inviting, monotone and melodic in a sinister way. He turned his gaze towards the bed slowly, where the green-haired human was lying there, sprawled out and unaware as he was as deep into his own slumber as his host.

There were a few long moments where there was only silence and then he saw the flicker. He would’ve missed it if he blinked. Fast and barely a split second. And then another and another. He saw the body force itself up, arms bracing him as he sat up and it seemed like the human had woken up. Or he’d have thought that, if the eyes weren’t completely blacked out and a toothy grin hadn’t stretched across those lips. His browline was dipped in the centre, giving him an evil, chaotic appearance, a demon built on causing mayhem and clearly enjoyed it. Though still young in comparison to Dark, this demon may be experienced. There was a possibility that this one had only been dormant, asleep instead of only just being created, as Dark had originally thought.

The toothy grin was still on the boy's features as he slipped his legs from under the covers, black clothes materializing over his lean and toned body, appealing to Dark, though he said nothing. There were more flickers of his body as he stood from the bed, now standing there in a black t-shirt that clung to his torso and a pair of black skinny jeans with tears and stitchings that fitted his figure nicely with a pair of black converse that stopped above the ankle. Attractive, and the demon either clearly knew this fact, or he couldn’t have cared less and just played on the fact that Dark was appraising him on his appearance.

The Demon’s head tilted slightly to the side, his toothy grin becoming just a grin as he seemed to eye Dark over in return, calculating, careful. There was experience, but he didn’t seem to care, the light cackle leaving his lips being a sign of that. And when the sound left him, he immediately picked up on what kind of demon he was. The static echo of the voice, the flickering-, or should he say… _Glitching._

“A Glitch,” he verbalized his confirmation, watching the smile grow a tad wider. He was clearly pleased with Dark’s deduction. “Quite rare. I’m glad to see that your breed hasn’t died out quite yet,” by the stare he was given, he immediately assumed that the demon wasn’t afraid, a foolish decision.

“Hasn’t died out?” another cackle left his lips as the toothy grin came back. “I’m already dead,” more cackling and glitches of his form as if he had a fit that lasted a second. Dark watched him, the sound lowering to mild giggling that reverberated and glitched along with him in a static voice. “And I can’t die,” he added as appeared to have another glitching fit.

“Interesting,” Dark merely stated as a reply, his hands linked behind his back as he watched the other. Although he was interesting. He hadn’t seen one of them in some time and there seemed to be a change. Maybe an adaption? This Glitch had a cut along his throat in his ghostly glitching form, blood seeming to have poured from the slit, but he was in fact alive. So maybe his kind had adapted to death to survive. Even if they were killed, they’d live, a way to avoid extinction.

Dark stared at the Glitch, the demon seeming to not care that he was staring at the cut and just continued to grin and glitch, fitting slightly while continuing to giggle. He eyed him and then took a graceful step forward, and again and again until he was standing a foot away from him, staring down at him. The other demon didn’t to react like others, no stepping back out of fear or petrified fueled respect. He was curious and interested in this one. There was no possibility that the Glitch didn’t know of him.

“Do you have a name?” he asked simply, seeing a falter, though that could have been another flicker. The grin was still there and he still seemed less concerned as he just eyed him and seemed to gravitate a few inches closer, as if to get a better look at him. They were standing mere inches apart, so he was sure that that wasn’t the case.

“I don’t,” the Glitch giggled, the vibration and echo leaving his lips again. The sound was quite pleasant to his ears, oddly enough. The echo was appealing, a sound he doesn’t hear often. Having picked up that he’d gotten off track in his thoughts, he returned to his previous opinion. That the Glitch needed a name. He couldn’t very well continue calling him _The Glitch._ It was rude, and Dark wasn’t a rude demon… most of the time.

“Would you like one?” Dark offered and there was that glitch again, a flicker and seemed more so like a falter this time. He’d composed himself fast, maybe having caught that Dark might have seen it.

He eyed him, watching him closely and saw the hand of the Glitch raising, his fingers brushing the chest of his formal jacket and then the palm pressed against his covered pec, seeming to leave it to rest there as he stared up with his grin. The expression was gradually growing on him, increasing in its appeal and Dark found himself reaching his own hand to the pale face, his thumb and fingers catching the strong jaw in a firm hold.

“Anti-Septiceye,” the idea of the name was obvious. A variation of Jacksepticeye.

And the Glitch, Anti, didn’t seem to not like it. The demon knocked their heads together in a rough kiss, moulding their lips together like they belonged there. Dark waited a mere second before returning it and reaching down his both hands, lifting him by his thighs and instantly sandwiching him between himself and the wall beside the bed. He pressed closely, a knee held against the wall so that Anti didn’t slip, though he seemed to have a handle on the situation, the legs hooking over his hips being the prime example, as well as the arms around his shoulders. He clearly wasn’t shy, and he hadn’t given him any reason to believe that in the first place.

He felt the warmth spreading between then, the darkness growing and heating them as they shifted and held onto the other, kissing harder and tasting skin and blood when he felt the younger demon bite his lip hard enough to tear. It didn’t concern him or worry him at all as he continued, then breaking the kiss to taste the skin of his jaw and then neck, glancing up in time to see the Glitch demon drop his head back against the wall, allowing him the chance to taste the blood on his Glitching forms neck. It was warm, wet and lapped it up fast before kissing around the deep gash, more blood seeping through and he felt Anti’s limbs tighten around him, his form flickering fast with his light panting.

A brief moment and Dark separated them from the wall, turning and lowering Anti to the bed where he immediately grabbed the Glitches wrists and pinned them to the bed, a darkness building behind his grasp and he linked the wrists together above his head, his hands now free. He was situated directly against his pelvis, Anti’s thighs spread and hooked over his hips because of the closeness and contact of Dark.

“Comfortable?” an excited cackle that left the other demon and that was really the only answer he needed before leaning in and planting a deep, hot kiss on him, letting him press closer by arching up against him and letting him squirm against him and the dark cuffs he’d created.

\--------------------

Dark stared down at the other demon, his clothes beginning to materialize again after their fun. Anti was staring up at him, a softer grin there, less promise of mischief and pain and more comfort and content than anything else. It was an appealing view, including the fact that he was also naked and didn’t show signs of movement to re-clothe himself.

“Let the vessel know you’re there sooner better than later,” Dark stated as he stood up from the bed, now completely dressed and glanced down towards the nude form of the other demon. A toothy grin took over his face and he cackled and giggled again, but he said nothing in return and Dark let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips, watching him before turning towards the door. “I’ve enjoyed our game. I hope to play again soon,” he added before stepping through the threshold.

“I guarantee you will,” he heard the louder cackling behind him and his smile grew wider as he headed toward his vessels bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I only recently started shipping these two and I guarantee that there'll be hotness and sex in the next one. I really enjoyed writing this one, but it was late when I started it, so I didn't have time to write sexy or kinky stuff.


End file.
